Ame
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Two sworn enemies find love under one umbrella, one day, by walking in the rain [e x t] [auish] Read and Review PLEASE!


Summary: "I love you, Tomoyo. And I don't care whether you will still hate me."

"You're a dork."

"Fine."

"The rain is magical, isn't it?" Tomoyo smiled and kissed him back.

This fic is dedicated to **Sky** and **Mandi**. Belated happy birthday, you guys. Sue me, if this turns out weird. I feel giddy.

* * *

**Ame**

**© Of eina**

**

* * *

**

It was again, a normal day at Tomoeda. The sun shining, the birds chirping, and well… you know, a really normal day.

As usual…

"I hate you." Tomoyo grunted.

"Oh don't worry I hate you, too, Daidouji." Eriol laughed.

"I loathe you." Tomoyo hissed.

"Tsk. I loathe you more than you can ever imagine." Eriol chuckled. "Oh… you are so adorable! Have I ever told you that?"

THUG!

"Oh dear! Are you alright, Eriol?" Sakura asked as he saw Eriol, face flat on the floor.

"I wish he wasn't." Tomoyo grunted.

"You know… I have been wondering about this for years." Li asked. "Why are you guys so irritated at each other?"

"It's simple, really." Tomoyo said, in a rather calm and sarcastic voice. "He was born irritating, and I was born to hate him."

"Looks to me like you guys were made for each other." Sakura laughed, teasing the already pissed and irritated Tomoyo.

"Yeah we were." Eriol laughed, agreeing with Sakura.

THUG!

"Oh my." Sakura gasped. "Why did you have to whack him with a book? And not just any book… why must you whack him with a _hardbound one_?"

"It was the nearest book." Tomoyo beamed innocently.

"Hahaha." Li laughed. "Thank goodness Sakura isn't like you, Tomoyo. Or I probably would be dead, by now."

THUG!

"SYAORAN!" Sakura cried. "Tomoyo. Would you please stop whacking people?"

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, in a rather saintly voice. "It's fun."

"Well… okay. You can keep on whacking Eriol if you want to, but please don't whack Syaoran that hard." Sakura begged.

"Ohh… so you mean I can whack Li, but not that hard." Tomoyo said.

"NO! DON'T WHACK HIM AT ALL!"" Sakura ordered.

"Sure, sure." Tomoyo laughed. "Well, we better get going, its getting late."

"Yeah. See you two tomorrow." Sakura said and waved goodbye, leaving Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Truce?" Eriol asked the girl.

"Dream on." Tomoyo grunted as she walked out of the room. "Goodbye."

"Yeah sure. Walk safe." Eriol sweat dropped. "I never thought love could be this brutal." He laughed.

_Yeah sure, walk safe? The NERVE!_ For some weird reason, she couldn't make Eriol's face go away. He's in her dreams, in her thoughts, in her notebook (?), in her computer and even in her diary. _What did I to deserve such torture?_ Tomoyo sighed.

Then it rained.

"Could I be more unlucky?" Tomoyo asked herself sarcastically.

"Hey! Daidouji!" A voice called her. She looked back. "Oh yeah. I really could be more unlucky." She sighed, at the sight of Eriol running towards her… with an umbrella?

"Hey…uhm…here." He said, shoving the umbrella in Tomoyo's direction.

"What's this for?" Tomoyo asked, rather curious.

"Its an umbrella, genius." Eriol said sarcastically.

"I know what this is, _you dork_!" Tomoyo grunted. "I was asking what _this umbrella_ is for?"

"An umbrella is used to keep someone dry when walking in the rain, Einstein." Eriol sighed. "Look, just take it, okay. I don't want to see you getting sick."

He was blushing. Blushing a really cute shade of red.

"But… how about you?" Tomoyo asked. "Won't you get wet too?"

"Technically, we're both wet." Eriol smiled.

"Yes… well… why don't we , you know, walk together since we live closely to each other." Tomoyo suggested.

"Erm…sure." Eriol said, trying not to sound all giddy. This was one of the things he dreamed of doing, walking together in the rain… well not really. But still, they were together, not bickering.

Rain.

Walk.

Rain.

Walk.

"Have I told you, that you're pretty?" Eriol asked, trying to break the silence.

"Would you please stop teasing?" Tomoyo hissed.

"I'm not. I'm telling you what I really think about you." Eriol said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Aha."

"…"

"…"

"Daidouji, can I tell you something?" Eriol asked.

"Sure. I don't see why you can't." Tomoyo giggled a bit, wondering why he had to ask for her permission.

"Okay. Here goes." Eriol gulped. "I… always… well…"

"Spit it out." Tomoyo said impatiently.

"I LOVE YOU!" Eriol cried.

THUG!

"Hey. That's what I get for telling the girl that I always loved my true feelings?" Eriol demanded.

"Right." Tomoyo grunted. "I told you to stop picking on me… but what do I get… more teasing."

"I AM NOT TEASING YOU!" Eriol insisted.

"Right." Tomoyo nodded, pretending to believe him. "If you do, prove it."

"How?" Eriol asked.

"I dunno." Tomoyo shrugged.

"Oh. Now I know." Eriol said, after a few minutes of pondering on how to prove to the girl of his dreams that his feelings are true and real.

"How?" Tomoyo asked. "Hey… why are you getting close to me… heyy…"

And by that, Eriol laid a soft kiss on Tomoyo's lips, completely ignoring the fact that the rain drenched them wet.

"I love you, Tomoyo. And I don't care whether you will still hate me."

"You're a dork."

"Fine."

"The rain is magical, isn't it?" Tomoyo smiled and kissed him back.


End file.
